Octavia Melody And DJ Pon3's New Helper
by danparker
Summary: One day, Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 (Aka Vinyl Scratch) have decided to have a pony help them out with making music.


Octavia Melody And DJ Pon3's New Helper

Today in a doubled colored house, the two ponies who live there, Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 were expecting a new helper. "All right," Octavia Melody said, "DJ, lets get ready." DJ Pon3 agreed. That's what they did.

They got their musical instruments ready. Well, actually, it was Octavia Melody who got the musical instruments, which mostly comprises of Cellos, Violins and other stringed instruments.

DJ Pon3 got her DJ booth and speaker mixers ready. "Well, this is a contrast," said Octavia Melody. DJ Pon3 agreed.

After 10 minutes, they both heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Octavia Melody. But DJ Pon3 had already answered the door. "Hello," the pony at the door said in a quiet voice.

"Well, you must be our new helper," said Octavia Melody. "Yes," the pony answered, "My name is Musica Journey. I am really grateful to be helping you out today." "Well, DJ," Octavia Melody said, "Let's make Musica Journey feel welcome." But DJ Pon3 is already serving Musica Journey drinks and crackers.

"Thank you," said Musica Journey, "I'm fine. I already had lunch, but thanks anyway." DJ Pon3 took the refreshments back to the kitchen. "Nice pony, isn't she?" said Musica Journey.

"She's really just offering you something," said Octavia Melody, "Now in a few minutes, we shall begin." "Ok," agreed Musica Journey, "I'm ready to help then!" "Then lets get ready," said Octavia Melody said.

So in a few minutes, Musica Journey is ready to help. First, she watched Octavia Melody play a simple tune with her cello. "Ok," she said, "Musica Journey, watch me play." So Octavia Melody played a simple tune. It sounded beautiful to Musica Journey.

"Now you try," said Octavia Melody. "Ok," said Musica Journey. She got another cello and repeated Octavia Melody. "That's good," said Octavia Melody after Musica Journey finished her tune. "I can do it," said Musica Journey. "Yes, I see," said Octavia Melody.

For the next hour, Octavia Melody and Musica Journey played all different kinds of stringed instruments. Including the violins. And even a harp! "I've thought these things were alive," said Musica Journey.

"You must have been reading a fairytale book!" said Octavia Melody. "Yeah, that must be it," said Musica Journey. She played the harp very well. Next, it was time for her to work with DJ Pon3.

"So what do you do?" Musica Journey asked DJ Pon3. DJ Pon3, of course used her DJ booth and played music with it. She mixed the music with it. "Interesting," said Musica Journey, "I'll try." So she did.

But remixing music the way that DJ Pon3 does isn't really all that easy. But she tried it nonetheless and after a few tries, she succeeded in making music that is really worth jumping all over the place for. DJ Pon3 was proud.

"She's not much of a talker, is she?" Musica Journey asked Octavia Melody. "Not really," Octavia Melody replied. "Oh well," said Musica Journey. "But she is happy nonetheless," Octavia Melody said.

So for the rest of the day, Musica Journey did help both Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 with music. She also learned a lot from them, too.

By the end of the day, Musica Journey felt satisfied with helping DJ Pon3 and Octavia Melody. "Thanks," said Octavia Melody, "You've been very helpful to us." DJ Pon3 nodded to say 'yes'.

"You're welcome," said Musica Journey, "Glad to be helpful." "So we'll call you whenever we need your help in the future," Octavia Melody told Musica Journey.

"Ok," replied Musica Journey, "Thank you!" And Musica Journey left for her home while Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 went back inside. "DJ, don't use your bass to wash dishes again!" Octavia Melody said.

A few days later, DJ Pon3 and Octavia Melody were both called to play for a party in Manehatten. They both arrived in time for the party. "We're not alone this time," Octavia Melody told a security pony.

Just then, Musica Journey showed up. "Right on time," Octavia Melody said. "Sorry," panted Musica Journey, "Train delay." "You're on time," Octavia Melody said, "Now come on, let's get started." The three ponies entered inside and played music.

They decided to play a classic, upbeat music for the party and like they predicted it, the ponies really jumped all over the place. "Surprise, surprise," Octavia Melody said, playing her cello.

"No kidding," smiled Musica Journey, playing some mixers. DJ Pon3 just played her bass and made beats as well. "I think this is an epic trance music," suggested Musica Journey. "Ok, I'll go with that," Octavia Melody said.

The party was a success. Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 thanked Musica Journey so much that she thought she go crazy herself.

"Thanks," smiled Octavia Melody, "We've couldn't have done it without you." "You're welcome," replied Musica Journey, "Hope we can do this again one day." "We will," smiled Octavia Melody.

The three friends left. Musica Journey returned to her home while Octavia Melody and DJ Pon3 returned to theirs. "Next," thought Musica Journey, "I'll understand how animals make music, too."


End file.
